Rencard
by Leptitloir
Summary: [December crackship 2017] Parler, c'était toujours plus dur en vrai. Et ça devenait gênant, là, vraiment.


Voilà le second OS écrit à l'occasion du December crackship ! (Défi lancé sur le forum du « Geôlier de FR ») Je pose ça en coup de vent parce que vraiment je croule sous les révisions – je me suis peut-être défoulé un peu en écrivant d'ailleurs, peut-être.

N'hésitez pas à aller lire les autres participations (Et merci de passer lire !)

Et merci aussi à Syln pour la relecture – sans quoi la moitié du texte était au présent.

xoxoxox

Rencard

Vraiment, le silence devenait gênant. Il y avait bien Renaud qui chantait en fond dans les haut-parleurs du café, couplé au blabla bruyant autour d'eux, mais Hayner n'était pas venu ici pour écouter la vielle de la table voisine se plaindre de ces « petits con qui ne se lèvent même pas dans le métro ». Il avait presque fini son chocolat, en plus. Plus rien pour lui réchauffer les mains et lui occuper les lèvres.

C'était tellement plus simple de lui causer sur le chat …

« - Et du coup … » Il cherchait ses mots, concentré sur le liquide brun qu'il remuait machinalement. « T'avais pas cours, ce matin ?

\- J'ai séché. C'était chiant, de toute façon.

\- T'avais quoi, déjà ?

\- Droit public. »

Le blond – l'autre, celui assis à la même table que lui – termina d'engloutir la part de tarte au citron qui occupait son assiette. À voir le sourire distrait qui décorait ses lèvres pâles, son gâteau lui plaisait vraiment. Tant mieux, vu le prix des pâtisseries dans ce café. Bon, c'était pas non plus exorbitant, mais en bon étudiant pauvre de son espèce, Hayner ne croulait pas sous l'or. D'autant que la facture d'électricité l'attendait encore sur la table, et qu'elle n'allait pas se payer toute seule, même s'il priait très fort pour. Dieu n'aimait pas les croyants occasionnels.

« - Et toi ?

\- Hein ?

\- T'as pas cours le jeudi ?

\- Non, j'ai un emploi du temps plutôt cool. »

Là, niveau conversation plate, ils concurrençaient la poitrine de Xion – laquelle aurait détesté cette blague, d'ailleurs.

Panne de sujet. A la recherche de nouveaux mots, le skateur jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son opposé, un jeune gamin blond aux yeux pleins de bleu. Pas très épais, une carrure de chaton tout fin et des épaules nettement marquées. Ses clavicules se rejoignaient à la limite de son col en v. Tee-shirt gris, sweet à moitié ouvert, jean assez bas et serré pour mettre ses hanches et ses fesses en valeur. Non, il ressemblait bien au gars sur la photo.

Roxas, le mec plutôt cool qu'il avait rencontré sur cet appli installée par Seifer alors qu'il était parti se doucher. Si c'était pas un plan foireux ça, sérieux … Ok, il était peut-être chiant à toujours se plaindre de son célibat, mais quand même !

« - T'en veux ? » Ledit Roxas lui demanda en poussant l'assiette vers lui.

« - J'suis pas fan du citron.

\- Comme tu voudras. »

Il était mignon, aucun doute là-dessus. Foutrement mignon, sexy même, avec ses cheveux mal foutus qui découpaient maladroitement son minois. Mais impossible d'aligner deux mots intéressants autour de cette table.

Ils auraient peut-être dû en rester aux discussions sur le site, finalement.

« - T'as vu le dernier Star Wars ?

\- Pas encore. J'irai sûrement la semaine pro-

\- On a une séance en 3D dans une heure. » Il le coupa, ses doigts glissant sur l'écran de son portable. « Ça te tente ?

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Ca nous fera un sujet de conversation. »

La phrase piquait, mais son ton était plein de bienveillance. Il lui adressa un sourire avenant tout en happant la dernière part de son dessert, et le blond – le premier, celui qui tripotait nerveusement sa tasse – engloutit le peu qu'il lui restait de boisson.

« - Désolé. » ll se gratta la nuque, un peu gêné. « Je pensais pas que ça se passerait … Comme ça, quoi.

\- Laisse, c'est pas grave. » Et ça n'était vraiment pas grave, dans sa bouche. « Ça va passer avec un bon film sympa, tu verras.

\- Va pour la séance dans une heure, alors. » Il ajouta, pour une fois qu'il avait un truc à dire. « Je savais pas que t'aimais Star Wars !

\- J'ai dû voir la première trilogie une dizaine de fois. »

A voir ses lèvres s'entrouvrir encore sur un sourire enjoué, Hayner aurait juré que Rox comptait ajouter quelque chose, mais il se reprit après une brève hésitation. Bon, au moins, il apprenait des trucs à son sujet. C'était un bon point, non ?

Leur décision prise, ils enfilèrent une couche supplémentaire de vêtement avant de sortir du café, leurs mains solidement fourrées dans leurs poches. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils essayaient tant bien que mal de commander leurs places aux bornes. C'était toujours galère de faire fonctionner ces saloperies. Oui, deux places, non, pas de lunettes, il en avait toujours dans son sac à force d'en acheter …

« - Eh ! »

Surpris, Hayner se redressa en voyant son vis-à-vis l'imiter. Roxas jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, un peu étonné, puis il se figea avant d'afficher un grand sourire. Son regard azure se troubla, il croisa ses bras derrière son dos alors qu'un type a priori familier s'approchait d'eux en courant. Un petit gros mal peigné – enfin, ils pouvaient parler – affublé d'un haut rouge trop grand.

« - Pence ? » Il lui sourit « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- T'es venu voir quoi ?

\- Je sais pas encore, c'est Olette qui choisit. »

Pence, Olette … Les noms lui parlaient vaguement, certainement des amis – bien que le jeune homme ne s'étalait pas quant à ses fréquentations. L'intrus se tourna soudain vers lui, intrigué.

« - Et toi, t'es ?

\- Hayner.

\- Connais pas. » Le brun plissa les yeux. « T'es de la fac ?

\- On a rendez-vous. » Roxas répondit le premier, lui demandant - un peu trop – subtilement de les laisser entrer eux.

« - Sérieux ? Tu nous avais pas prévenus ! »

Et sitôt ces mots dit, il enchaina sur autre chose.

Ledit Pence blablatait joyeusement, jamais à court de mot, si bien que le skateur en venait à douter de sa propre existence. Les deux garçons ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à s'étendre en long en large et en travers sur leur saga favorite – celle-là même qui les trainait dans ce cinéma – et si l'enjouement soudain de Roxas le rassurait, il tenait tout de même à souligner que c'était Lui qui avait rencard avec le blond. A les voir piailler, on en doutait facilement.

Sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas dans « rendez-vous » ?

« - Au fait les partiels de ton frère ce matin, ça s'est passé comment ?

\- Pas trop mal. » Tout en lui parlant, Rox tapait brièvement quelques messages sur son téléphone, sifflant. « Il s'en est tiré.

\- Tant mieux. Il stressait à mort avec le partiel droit public, la semaine dernière. Il révisait jusqu'à pas d'heure, s'est même retrouvé à roupiller devant son ordi pendant le cours de C2I. Lui qui révises, t'imagines ?

\- Ouais. Il était tendu à la maison aussi. »

Hayner compatissait, les périodes d'examens l'horripilaient au plus haut point. D'autant que, d'après sa mémoire plus ou moins fiable, son rencard aussi peinait à trouver du temps libre en ces temps de révision – ou de procrastination, selon les points de vue. Il lui parlait sans cesse de sa haine brûlante pour le cours de … De quoi, déjà ?

« - Au pire, il reste toujours les rattrapages. Quoi que, pas sûr que ça rassure Roxy, ça … » Un coup d'œil vers sa montre le dénommé Pence se redressa soudain. « Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais faut que je vous laisse ! Olette va me tuer si je lui pose un lapin ! »

Roxy … Hein ?

« - A plus, Ven ! Bonne séance !»

Et l'intrus décampa aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Hayner n'était plus si sûr, non, de passer une bonne séance.

xoxoxox

« Ven' – 07 XX XX XX 15 :

\- Il aime quoi Hayner ? parce que là c'est moyen folichon comme rendez-vous.

Le skate et les films d'actions. Et les trucs romantiques, mais il le dira pas -

\- Ok, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

\- (Ca c'est bien passé ton exam ?)

Emmène-le au ciné, ça débloquera. -

(Y a jamais eu d'exam, d'accord ?) -

\- T'es sérieux ?

Je te rembourserai -

\- Encore heureux

\- vérifie les dates de tes partiels Avant de donner rendez-vous à quelqu'un, la prochaine fois

Promis. -

Vous allez voir quoi ? -

Oublie, question débile. T'es prévisible -

Je te dois combien du coup ? -

\- Ven ? -

\- … je t'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée

Hein ? -

\- Y a sûrement un tas d'autres types sympa sur ton site, de toute façon.

Ven ? -

T'es pas sérieux ? -

\- Pas besoin de me rembourser pour les places, du coup

xoxoxox

Wala, c'est fini !

En vrai je m'étais lancé deux défis avec cet OS. Faire un truc comique – juste comique – parce que j'ai vraiment pas l'habitude, et écrire au passé, pour sortir un peu de ma zone de confort. Donc ça a été une galère à écrire, et je suis pas fou du résultat. Enfin je sais pas vraiment ce que ça vaut, j'ai aucun recul dessus. On va dire que l'important c'est d'essayer ? Puis au moins ça m'a amusé de le faire :3

Pour le ship de la semaine on avait Hayner et Ven (Veyner ?), j'espère que ça rentre à peu près dans les règles.


End file.
